


Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways.....Can They?

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: You're just going to have to read my story to find out what it's really about. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *  
Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader  
Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways.....Can They? - * Not A Request * - Part 1  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own the Anime series Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita and I don't own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.  
Please enjoy~~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
200 Years Ago:  
Normal POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was back in the feudal era in the Yokai world, where demons and humans lived besides each other. There were two Yokai demons however that were known for being absolutely merciless when it came to humans. The two Yokai's were Fox Demon Tomoe And His Brother Demon Akura-Oh.

  
Both of the demons thought that the human kind were weak and a waste of space but little did they know how important a mere human girl would be to them. They would also see just how much fire that this human girl would have and what innocence she would bear inside of her.

  
Just how much life shined in her eyes and how much love she held in her heart, this experience would also be the first time that the brothers would actually fight for a human and against each other for a human.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One Sunny Day In The Regular Human/Yokai World:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomoe and Akura-Oh were sitting on a couple branches of a nearby tree, just talking to one another when something passed by them. A human girl, a human girl who was picking flowers in the nearby meadow.

  
" La la la da la da.... " The human girl was humming/singing to herself while she picked roses, tulips, dandelions, sunflowers, lilacs, lilies and etc.

  
" Hm....what's an innocent girl like her doing all alone way out here in the field? " Tomoe asked himself.

  
" Don't know but it looks like she's not going to be alone for much longer. " Akura-Oh pointed out to some men that was heading out in the human girl's direction out in the field.

  
" Well, she better start running. " Tomoe replied back.

  
" Yeah she better, she won't get far though given how weak she is. " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Agreed. " Tomoe smirked. The men were heading forward to her direction and getting closer and closer with every minute.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was gathering flowers for my Mistress and Lord so they could celebrate they're wonderful day together. I was humming to myself when I heard footsteps coming from up behind me, I turned around to only see some shady looking men staring at me with grins on their faces.

  
" H-Hello....how can I help you men? " I squeaked out loud.

  
" Aww that's so cute, you will do just fine to serve our needs. " One of the three men grabbed my wrist and pulled me up closer to his face.

  
" She's also very pretty, that's a major bonus. We can't fool around with her if we can't stand to look at her. " One of the other three men grabbed my face to look at him as he examined my face.

  
" I wouldn't bruise a harmless pretty girl like her, otherwise she'll start to whine. " The third man said.

  
" Who said I was harmless? " I said as my light eyes darkened and then I took the knife from my kimono sleeve and swiftly striked all three men. The three men all fell to the ground while holding their arms/legs as they bled ferociously.

  
" Damn it! Woman, how dare you!? " One of the men said.

  
" How Dare I?! How dare you all try to do harm to a woman!? A woman that you thought was harmless! If I was harmless then you would have a much bigger punishment than the one I just gave all three of you. You would all burn in hell for sure for that! " I shouted as I place the knife back into my kimono sleeve and I lifted the basket that I had placed on the ground and placed it onto my hip.

  
" You all will need stitches for those wounds, I hope to never see you three again but if I do then there will surely be hell to pay. Especially if you find out who I serve. " My eyes darkened once again and then I walked away from them and headed out onto the path.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomoe's POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Oh oh~!! We underestimated this human, she seems to be a fighter. I like my victims and toys to be fighters. I wonder if she will last as long as the others? " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Maybe we could take her right now? " I said to Akura-Oh.

  
" Getting impatient to play with our new toy now are we? " Akura-Oh smirked at me.

  
" I just can't wait to see our new toy fuss around on letting her go and demanding us to leave her alone. " I said while smirking back.

  
" Oh I see, well let's not waste any time now, someone might try to steal her if we waste time. "

  
" Agreed but let's wait until night because we don't want to cause a big commotion in the daylight and have humans try and hunt us down. " I said while crossing my arms.

  
" Fine. " Akura-Oh replied.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nighttime:  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked back into my home and was welcomed by the rest of the servants and my masters. I placed my basket of flowers onto the ground and got down on my knees to greet my masters back.

  
" I'm back home Master Lord and Master Mistress. " I said while still kneeling.

  
" Oh my ( Y/N___ )! Why did you get home so late? " My Master Lord asked me with a very concerned look on his face.

  
" Yes, why are you home so late and why do you have blood on your pretty kimono? " My Mistress asked me worriedly while taking my right sleeve and staring at it.

  
" Oh, I'm sorry Lord and Mistress. I was somewhat attacked by three men who crossed paths with me in the field. " I replied back.

  
" You were attacked!? By Whom!? " My Master Lord asked me immediately while I could see his eyes darken and the background was engulfed in flames from his dangerous and intense aura. I was sweating a little with not knowing what to say.

  
" Honey calm down, I'm sure ( Y/N____ ) used the training we gave her in order to protect herself. I'm also convinced that it ended well for her because if it didn't then she wouldn't be here right now. " My Mistress placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to try and calm him down and eventually he did.

  
" Yeah but still.....she doesn't deserve that! I want to know who these jerks were and if they got away! " My Master yelled out.

" I don't know who they were Master but I can tell you for sure is that I definitely didn't let them get away with what they were doing to me. " I said with a smile.

  
" What did you do dear? " My Mistress asked me.

  
" I cut them on the legs and arms and just kinda left them there and came back here. " I said bluntly.

  
" Aha! That's my girl! " My Master Lord hugged me tightly. My Mistress and My Lord always thought of me as the daughter they never had so they were very soft heart when it came to me. I smiled and hugged him back.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was sleeping in my bed quite soundly only then to be woken up by a sound of a sliding door.

  
" Huh? " I said as I woke up suddenly by the sudden noise I heard. I looked around to see if anyone was around me in my room but it was so dark that I couldn't see a thing so I turned the lamp next to me on.

  
' Gasp '

  
When I lit up the darkened room I saw two figures, both were Yokai. A fox demon and a regular flashy demon. I just continued to stare at the both of them while thinking of them.

  
' Wow, they are both really handsome....Wait! What am I even saying!? '

  
" Wh-Who are you two and why are you two even in my room? " I asked.

  
" Oh wow, I'm surprised she's never heard of us Akura-Oh. " The fox demon said.

  
" Well a human servant doesn't exactly have a lot time to spare to hear the latest news and gossip so maybe she spend most of her time training instead of lazing around. " The demon named Akura-Oh replied.

  
" What are you doing in my room? " I asked once again.

  
" Well to kidnap you of course. " Akura-Oh said while smiling and leaning towards me. My eyes widened a bit and I looked over to the fox demon and he only nodded.

  
" Kidnap me? For what purpose? " I started to get a little angry.

  
" Because your our new toy of course~! " Akura-Oh claimed out loud.

  
" I am not anyone's toy! " I shouted.

  
" That's what you think. " The fox demon replied while smiling at my sudden boldness.

  
Before I could even react to his reply, I was suddenly lifted off from my bed and onto the shoulders of the fox demon.

  
" Ah! " I yelped out, I took the knife and tried to swing it towards the back of the fox demon but Akura-Oh knocked it out of my hands quickly.

  
" My Lady! " I heard one of the other servants barge into my room and take notice of my current situation.

  
" Help me please! " I shouted.

  
" I'm coming! " The servant man took out his sword and tried to defeat The Yokai but to no avail. Akura-Oh disposed of

him quickly and before my eyes was his dead body on the ground floor of my room.

  
" Oh no..... " I felt tears start to form on the edges of my eyes.

  
" Don't cry for such a puny man who wasn't able to protect you and is not worthy of being your servant or being around your presence for that matter. " The fox demon said slyly.

  
I snapped there and then.

  
" YOU ALL JUST SHUT-UP!!! YOU DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT US HUMANS AND WHAT WE STAND FOR!! " I shouted so loud that I could've lost my voice at that moment.

  
" Ouch!! Damn woman you sure are loud.... " The fox demon and Akura-Oh were rubbing their ears together from recieving my loud comments.

  
" Don't you dare say that he wasn't worthy of me, he was the most loyal and noble servant that I have ever known and now thanks to you stupid Yokai, he's gone forever and I'll never see him again! " I started weeping like crazy and sniffling. I wiped my tears away with my kimono sleeve.

  
" .....Did he really mean that much to you? " The fox demon asked me.

  
" Yes he did, he was a beloved friend of mine. " I managed to reply to him despite of all my sniffling.

  
' Sigh '

  
" Undo it Akura-Oh. " The fox demon said.

  
" Why should I? " Akura-Oh replied.

  
" Because if you don't then this human toy will complain to us about this countless times in the future and that will be very annoying for the both of us. " He said.

  
" Good point. Very well. Human. " Akura-Oh said while pointing at me.

  
" How about we make a deal, I'll bring your friend back to life under the condition that you will come with us to be our new pet willingly. Will you accept the deal? Plus, I don't mind if you kick and scream while we're on the way there but try to be a little quiet about it. " Akura-Oh asked me and I seemed to calm myself down in order to think about this situation but there really was nothing to think about.

  
I would accept anything if it meant bringing him back.

  
" Be sure to keep in mind that we get our way despite how yo- "

  
" Yes. " I said.

  
" Huh? " The fox demon said suddenly with a questionable look on his face and Akura-Oh's face joined him with that matter.

  
" I said yes, I'll go quietly with you two if you bring him back right now. I even promise not to escape just as long as my friend is back to the way he was. Alive and well. " I said while crossing my arms together.

  
" Well well, I did not expect you to give up your happiness and freedom just like that but as long as we get what we want I don't object. Here you go. " Akura-Oh smiled and then snapped his fingers together. Then right before my eyes I saw my friend revert back to his healthy state but just unconscious.

  
" Thank you Akura-Oh and you too. " I said while breathing a sigh of relief.

  
" Sure whatever, now let's go. " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Wait! " I said.

  
" What now human? " The fox demon asked obviously having a very irritated look on his face.

  
" First, my name is not human it is ( Y/N___ ) and second, can I walk with you guys instead of being carried there? " I said while having a look of annoyance plastered all over my face as well.

  
" I could care less what your name is but fine, I'll put you down. " The fox demon put me down and then I straightened my kimono out.

  
" What's your name anyway Yokai? " I said while smiling because I turned the tables around on him and I could tell that he did not appreciate me calling him Yokai.

  
" Hahaha....she's funny, she will be very useful. " Akura-Oh commented on us.

  
" Shutup Akura-Oh! My name is Tomoe so don't call me Yokai! " He said.

  
" I won't as long as you don't call me human or woman. Now let's go and get this stupid hell that's called my future life over with. " I said while walking out of the messy situation.

  
" Wow, I can already tell she will be a major handful. Are you sure you don't wanna just kill her? " Tomoe asked Akura-Oh.

  
" Nope, she's too much fun now. " Akura-Oh said while smiling widely and his sharp teeth were showing.

  
" I heard that by the way now let's go! " I shouted.

  
" Alright! You better watch yourself ( Y/N___ ) because if you don't then I will surely kill you. " Tomoe said to me.

  
" I don't think you will. " I said.

" Why's that? " He asked.

  
" Because I could tell that even though you mercilessly kill Humans and Yokai alike, you just need someone to show you both something special and then when that happens you two will see everything differently. " I said while smiling.

  
" What does that mean and what is that special something? " They both asked me.

  
" I can't tell you that just yet but in time I will show you. " I smiled to myself.

  
" Humans love to spit out nonsense don't they? " Tomoe said.

  
" They sure do. " Akura-Oh replied.

  
" Yep, we sure do. " I replied back to them and then laughed softly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Originally this was going to be a one part oneshot but I have so much I want to add in but I can only add in so much into one chapter.

  
I hope you look forward to this because part 2 may be coming tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Endurance Week

Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *  
Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader  
Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways.....Can They? - * Not A Request * - Part 2  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own the Anime series Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita and I don't own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.  
Please enjoy~~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Week:  
Tomoe and Akura-Oh's POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been over a week since we kidnapped the human girl and she was certainly a force to be reckoned with. While during her stay here at our lair, we found some of our servants collapsed on the ground with scars on them. When we asked them what happened, they would always answer:

  
" That human girl did it! "

  
We didn't exactly know what she had been cable of. We were very interested in what kind of human she was.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was sitting in the couch in my Yokai captors's den, I was writing something on a empty journal I found on the table somewhere. I wrote my feelings down in it's empty blank pages like it was some sort of special diary to me.

  
I placed my arms on the edge of the couch and laid my legs on the rest of couch and for once in during my stay here I actually feel comfortable. That was, until I heard Tomoe and Akura-Oh coming into the room.

  
" Ah! You two scared me.... " I said while grabbing my heart and trying to slow it's pace down.

  
" Good. " Tomoe said.

  
" Not good. " I replied in annoyance.

  
" So ( Y/N___ )..... " Akura-Oh came over to me and sat down next to me while crossing his legs together.

  
" Yes Akura-Oh. " I said back.

  
" Tomoe and I have been seeing some very interesting things ever since you have become our pet recently. " Akura-Oh grinned and leaned towards me slightly.

  
" Oh? Like what? " I asked back in return while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

  
" Oh, like seeing some of our servants injured or possibly dead on the floors of our lair. " He finally said.

  
" Oh that, that was me yes. " I said while giving those two a mere shrug and going back to journal.

  
" Well, what gives you the right to attack our servants ( Y/N___ )? " Tomoe asked me.

  
" What gives you two the right to kidnap me, oh that's right, none. " I said with a fake smile on my face.

  
" Huh, you're very cheeky for someone who is a pet to the great and dangerous Akura-Oh and Tomoe. " Akura-Oh said to me as he was trying to give me some sort of hint that I should be aware of my position with them.

  
" I'm not scared of you two, I'm scared of what you two do to others. " I said while reading and writing down more phrases in my journal.

  
" Yes, you're a very interesting human you are ( Y/N____ ). " Tomoe said.

  
" Glad I amuse you two. " I said bluntly.

  
" Us two, so what was your reason for attacking our servants? " Tomoe asked me another question.

  
" Because they were getting all handsy with me, invading my personal space. They invade my personal space, I invade their fine line between skin and bone. " I answered.

  
" Wow, so you love to kill too huh? " Akura-Oh asked me.

  
" No, I can't stand it but I do what it takes to survive because that's the type of world we all live in. A world of survival. You guys just kill for fun not survival. " I responded while turning a page in my journal.

  
" A complicated individual you are. " Tomoe said.

  
" Yes I am and a fair warning that if either of you try to get handsy with me without permission then I will not hesitate to strike down either of you, just like the rest. " I said as the tone in my voice deepened.

  
Tomoe and Akura-Oh looked at each other for a brief moment and then started laughing relentlessly.

  
" Hahahahaha! A human warning us to stay away from her precious ' Personal space ' and that if we don't she will attack us??? " Akura-Oh said while laughing hysterically and Tomoe joining in with him.

  
" Yeah and what about this? " Tomoe grabbed the journal from the stand I was writing it on and tried to read it. I didn't let him though.

  
" Give that back! " I demanded.

  
" Or What? " Tomoe asked me.

  
" .....Just give it back to me now, please. " I said one last time in a more serious voice now while reaching my hand out to him so he could give it to me.

  
" What will you do if I don't? " He asked me again. I then placed my hand back down and decided enough was enough.

  
' BANG!! '

  
' CRASH!!! '

  
' BOOM!!! '

  
Tomoe then fell on his knees while I held the sword that he had almost been carrying around with him everywhere and pointed it towards his forehead, inches apart barely. Tomoe went all wide eyed on me as he is still processing on what just happened a moment ago and Akura-Oh was staring at me along with him.

  
" I told you, do not invade my personal space or you will not like what happens next. I will keep myself at bay if you don't let this happen again. Besides that, I have nothing more to say to you two other than you are a foolish fox and a foolish oni Yokai. I really pity the woman who gets stuck with you both, if there even is one for you two. " I said seriously and then dropped the sword next to him and walked out of the room, leaving them speechless.

  
" Whoa.... " Tomoe thought.

  
" She is definitely not like any other humans we have ever encountered. I really like her now, I never would've expected that she would've knocked you off your feet Tomoe. " Akura-Oh said while still looking at the doorway.

  
" She is different, she has a very fiery passion in her to fight and protect things and people in her life. It's actually almost.....desirable to have someone with that much fire. " Tomoe said to himself.

  
" Agreed. " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Well there's the problem Tomoe, I like her and apparently so do you. So who gets her? " Tomoe asked Akura-Oh.  
" Why not share her? " Akura-Oh replied.

  
" Share her? " Tomoe gave Akura-Oh a very confused look.

  
" Why not? It'll be fun to see who she favors the most. " Akura-Oh winked at Tomoe.

  
" I wonder who it'll be then... " Tomoe smiled along with Akura-Oh.

  
And this is the moment when things started to REALLY change.....  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EPIC CLIFFHANGER!!!

  
I actually made a cliffhanger, I didn't think I could and I'm sorry that part two is so much shorter than my usual long ones but I'm gonna give you all a REAL treat tomorrow in part 3.

  
That's right, a part 3 is in the making!

  
If any of you guys suggest that I should turn this into a real story then my mind will literally be blown away from the amazing kindness you guys share with me in the comments section.

  
But seriously though, let me know if you guys think I should or not.

  
BTW: The real romance comes tomorrow in part three so be patient.  
Enjoy~!


End file.
